Through Their Rain
by Yangu Fuyu
Summary: Chihiro, Kaze, Kaji The trio, they must now defend for themselves among all the things can they find someone to protect them? Against all odds, will they even live?
1. Before the Effect

Through their Rain

Summary: Chihiro, Kaze, Kaji - The trio, they must now defend for themselves among all the things; can they find someone to protect them? Against all odds, will they even live?

Chapter one – Before the Effect

(A/n: Just to let ya know, everything in this story that is _like this _is memories/ flash-backs or thoughts!)

'_Otokooya…__' Chihiro heard Kaji whimper '…__Hahaoya...' _

'_Gomen, kid… you're parents have died… We need to leave Kaze and Kaji in your care until we can find someone else for them.' _

_Chihiro looked over to Kaze and Kaji they were on a set and were balling their eyes out sniffling every now and then. Chihiro nodded and bowed then the man went over the Kaze and Kaji bowed to them and left_

'_Kaze, Kaji…'_

'_C-Chi…'_

'_Come on, let's go home.' _

_----_

_Two years have passed since then, Chihiro found out that Kaze and Kaji weren't going to be removed from her care, the children were afraid that they were, for some reason. They had also realized that whoever killed the parents were after them too. What had they done wrong? Kaze and Kaji never left the house unless Chihiro was with them, Chihiro who was nineteen had her days full, only getting jobs between the times of Kaze's and Kaji's school times and didn't get much for it, they didn't live in mounds and mounds of money, but just enough. Kaze and Kaji knew they couldn't have whatever their class mates have and whenever someone asked them why they didn't have what they had they'd just retort back with a "least I'm alive!" For a nineteen year old, Chihiro was still a kid in many ways, always having her hair up with a purple hair tie, with one green ribbon attached to it, Kaze and Kaji were fascinated by it, they asked to wear it, but Chihiro wouldn't let them saying it was something dear to her, they didn't understand so they let it pas but they were still fascinated by it. _

_----_

'_Hey guys! Why don't we go out?'_

'_H-a-i!' Kaze and Kaji both screamed and they ran passed Chihiro_

'_Hey! You little cheaters! Get back here!'_

'_Nu-uh! Not on your life Chi!'_

'_Ka-a-ji!' Chihiro screamed as she caught her_

'_H-a-i?' _

'_Where's Kaze?'_

_Kaji shrugged and Chihiro rolled her eyes_

'_Kids…. Well! Go find her!'_

'_Yes ma'am!' Kaji said while saluting her then ran off. _

_Chihiro sighed _

_C-h-i! Found h-e-r!' Kaji's voice sounded far off_

'_Let me go!' _

_Chihiro walked the way the voices were coming._

_Chihiro looked at the two kids rolling on the floor trying to get at each others throats_

'_Hey!'_

_The two kids got up immediately and bowed_

'_Gomen nasi Chi.'_

'_Yea you better be!'_

'_G-o-m-e-n!' they both yelped out_

'_Gah! Go outside and play-'_

'_But you said-'_

'_Race ya!' Chihiro said as she was half way down they hall_

'_H-E-Y-Y!' they both screamed at her as she rounded a bend and down the stairs, they started to run after her._

_They were all in a car suddenly when there was a light covering everything she saw then darkness swallowed her vision up._

(A/n: I'm sorry I couldn't keep going, I would have let to much get out, ah! I've let out so many things which will spoil the story line! Darn it, oh wells, you properly have no idea what the hell I'm going on about, which is GOOD! Anyways, review! And the next chap will be up!)

(A/n: I'd do a next chap preview-y thing-y, but yeah, it would go out the window with spoilers, so sit tight and wait for more people to review. I would like more then four to review!)


	2. After the Effect

Chapter two – After the Effect

'_Aneue-sama!'_

…_Voices?_

'_Chi!'_

_So annoying, leave me alone! …Am I dead?_

'_Aneue-sama!'_

--

'Chi, wake up, don't be dead wake up!'

Chihiro opened her eyes to see to two kids standing over her. Chihiro groaned

'Kaji… Kaze…?'

'Chi? Are you okay?'

'I think… Why are you standing around me?'

'We were all blown out of the car me and Kaji were able to find each other but it was longer to find you.'

'How long have I been out?'

'We found you an hour ago… I found Kaze before that… so I don't know how long ago we were all sleeping for…'

'Alright… Help me up…'

Both Kaji and Kaze pulled Chihiro up, and then she looked around herself

'Where the heck are we?'

'I don't know, we were on a road weren't we?'

'Hai.'

'This looks like a dirt road….' Kaji said while looking down and kicking a stone. It all went quiet the thing they could hear was running water

'Water?' Chihiro said absentmindedly

'Can we check it out, nanitozo?' Kaze and Kaji both asked Chihiro nodded they ran on a head, Chihiro who was still in a gaze, went after them at a slow walk.

They came to a bridge Chihiro saw that both Kaji and Kaze both on the bridges end looking over it one side had railing, the other side didn't it went over her head why one side had railing and the other didn't Chihiro didn't know

'Careful, Chi, its wet-!' Kaji said looking over the Chihiro, a little too late

'Aneue-sama!' Kaze said as Chihiro slipped of the bridge into the stream below

'C-H-I-I!'

_As I slipped I think I hit my head, because my vision went funny I saw the blueness of the water whirling around me, as if it was trying to take me away, then I remembered – Kaze and Kaji! What were they gonna do, without me…? Whose gonna save… Me? ... My back suddenly hit the bottom on the stream I didn't know how long I was under water for; I seemed to be breathing…. Yeah, under water, I'm breathing. All of a sudden the stream went mad, bubbles went everywhere. _

_...Chi...?_

_I looked to the top of the water; trying to lift my fingers… they just… didn't want to… work. That was when I lost consciousness - The blueness mixed with the blackness._

_---_

Kaji and Kaze froze watching Chihiro sink to the bottom of the stream

'Chi!' Kaji screamed out again

'What are you screaming about?'

They both looked towards the voice then looked to each other in puzzlement then back to the person

'Chi fell in!' Kaji said well, almost screamed

The boy looked towards the river then back to the girls

'Chi?' he said to himself

'Please help her, we can't swim!' Kaji said in almost pleading voice the boy looked towards the stream again, then went over to it and put his hand over the river's water, it started to swirl and gurgle. _Chi? _

--Change view--

He then lifted her out of the water and lay her down on the bridge, Kaji and Kaze looked at him in wonder

'Chihiro.'

'You know Chi?'

'I knew her.'

'Whataya mean you knew her? You still know her don't you?'

'I don't know if she remembers me.'

'What's your name? Mines Kaze and she's Kaji, I'm seven and Kaji's eight. Chi is nineteen.'

'You can call me, Haku…'

'Haku… Chi never said anything about Haku… did, she, Kaji?'

'No… she talks about Spirits and Dragons though…'

'Dragons?'

Kaji nodded 'Oh yeah, she keeps dreaming about them - she sleep talks.' Kaze said while giggling

'Yea Chi also has to take care of us.'

'She isn't your mother is she?'

'No!' Kaze said and Kaji fell over with laughter

'Chi, our Hahaoya…? You gotta be kidding me…' Kaji said through her giggles, she then shut up as Chihiro groaned

'Chi?'

'Aneue-sama?'

'Ka…ji? Ka…ze?'

'Aneue-sama!' Kaze said as Chihiro blinked as if she was trying to head up the blackness seeping around her, but yet again was consumed.

(A/n: We-e-ell how was it? Good? Hope so! Next chap will be up after seven + reviews, okay, so REVIEW! Lol)

_Next chap preview -_

_'Can we pelt something at him?'_

_'A-r-e-y-o-u-C-R-A-Z-Y!' Kaji said well almost shouted Kaze winced and didn't say anything_

_'He is a Spirit! We can't just go pelting stuff at him, some other random higher Spirit will come down and eat us!'_

(A/n: Yeah, Kaji thinks Spirits will eat them… Kaze thinks so too, I thought it funny, Kaze trying to pelt something at the Spirit….. Anyways, don't forget to review!)


	3. Wake Up

**Chapter three – Wake up**

_Dedicated too;__ crrazzychick007for being the first to review, and fav this story._

Whatever Chihiro was laying on it wasn't comfortable. _My head, it really hurts… I really did hit it on something. _She opened her eyes and looked around they settled on a familiar site

'Haku…?'

The three turned around as her eyes forcibly closed

'_She remembers you!'_

'_She might only remember the name.'_

'_You are so stingy!' _

'_Okay whatever that means, we need to get Chihiro out of here-'_

'_Why?'_

'_I don't think she will be very comfortable sleeping on the ground, ne?'_

'_True. O-k-a-y! Let's go! …. Where are we going?'_

Chihiro felt herself being lifted up

'_Aburaya.' _

'That sounds like A-boo-ya…'

(A/n: I don't know how they say it but that's how I imagine it to be said by an seven and eight year old)

'_Well, you girls stay close to me, what are your names again?'_

Chihiro heard him say as they started to walk

'_Kaze!'_

'_Kaji!'_

He sighed

'_Why do you look so alike?'_

'_Dunno. __Hahaoya said we looked like Chi when she was our age.' _

Chihiro heard Kaze giggle

'_You like giggling don't you?' _

O.O

Chihiro felt herself being lifted down and onto something soft and a little voice besides her saying _'Aneue.'_

-

* * *

-Change view-

* * *

-

'Aneue.' Kaze said after Haku put Chihiro down

'Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be alright.'

'You sure?'

He nodded and the girls relaxed a pit, but then they both saw Kamajii and they both froze their breath coming in short long gasps

'Kamajii, wake up.'

'Ahh, who told you, you could wake me up, Haku?'

'I did! Besides, I woke you up for a good cause.'

'It better be!'

'Just look.'

Kamajii turned around and blinked (Kaji and Kaze were both hiding behind the wall)

'Is that… Sen?'

Haku nodded

'Found her, with those two, come out, he won't hurt you.'

'He's a spider.' A soft voice reached only Haku's ears. He went over to them

'He is, but he wont hurt you, your sister is still here, remember? She's been here before.'

'Oh yea, he just scared us.'

Haku smiled as they walked, whimpered out the soot balls that were unnoticed by the two, since now, Kaze yelped put and hid herself behind Haku, Kaji hugged herself, Kamajii would have chuckled if he wasn't so bewildered, Haku looked over his shoulder to the girl behind him

'They won't hurt you either.'

'They look like buff balls!' Kaji said leaning over the edge and looking at the Soot Balls

'Really?' Kaze's voice came she then ran to Kaji and looked over the edge she then squealed out 'they do!' Kamajii looked at Haku and he shrugged

'How many buff balls is there, Haku?' Kaze asked him and he blinked

'I don't know… Enough…'

'O-k-a-y!' Kaze and Kaji said

Five minutes past without anything or anyone talking. Kaze yawned and crawled her way to Chihiro. Kaji too got up and moved over to Chihiro she yawned as well. Haku looked at the two then said 'I'll go get you two a mat, a pit of advice for both of you, don't leave this room, for a few days.'

'Hmm? Why?'

'Spirits don't like Humans.'

Both Kaji and Kaze looked back to Kamajii fearfully then back to Haku

'Will they eat us?'

'..No…'

As Haku got to the sliding door, Kaji got up

'What are you then?'

'A River Spirit…' he said then left

'Eh?' Kaze said as Kaji sat down

'If he's a river Spirit why isn't… He in a river somewhere?' Kaze asked Kaji

'He does no longer have a river.' Kamajii said both Kaji and Kaze both looked at him

'Huh?'

'Humans dried up his river long time ago at least twenty five years ago.'

'Whoa…'

'Hey! That's how he got Chi outta they water, he can man-i-pull-y-ate water!' Kaze said Kamajii frowned at the word she couldn't pronounce properly then realized what she was trying to say, nodded then they both yawned.

The sliding door opened and Kaji stood up, expecting Haku…. It wasn't Haku. Kaji and Kaze froze yet again as the Spirit stared at them

'What is with the staring contest?' Haku's voice came looking from the children who were slowly sinking away and back again

'Humans!'

'Rin… Sen is a human; you didn't seem to mind her.' Kamajii said

'Sen was different!'

'Well… Open your eyes, and look.'

'Oh-mi-god! Is that a… older Sen?' Rin said as she looked over to Haku who nodded

'Then… Who are you?' Rin said to Kaze and Kaji, who didn't dare speak

'They are Sen's sisters.'

'Wow really?'

'Take a good look at them,'

Rin went up close to Kaji who whimpered hugging herself, but stood her ground. While Rin was doing that, Haku laid down two mats for the girls

'They are to.' Rin said to herself. Kaze eyes dropped Kaji caught her before she fell

'Kaze, must you go out now?' Kaji asked her voice struggling but got no answer, because Kaze was asleep, while all the Spirits watched Kaji drag Kaze over to her bed and laid her down, Kaji got to her own and fell instantly asleep. Everyone blinked

'Well… how are we going-?'

'I'm sure Chihiro wouldn't want her sisters working here.'

'But- …'

'You better go back to work.'

Rin nodded once 'okay.'

As Rin left a little voice reached his ear 'Please don't leave us.'

Haku looked at the children and smiled

'I wasn't planning to.' he whispered back to them.

-

* * *

-

* * *

- 

Kaji woke up and stared at the corner, she them gasped and woke Kaze up. And then she also stared at the Dragon

'Is that Dragon…? Haku?'

'If it is… it was the one Chi was dream-talking about… so he was wrong, she didn't forget about him….' Kaji said absentmindedly.

Without Kaze and Kaji noticing Chihiro opened her eyes and sat up she looked at her two younger sisters in wonder, what were they looking at?

'Can we pelt something at him?'

'A-r-e-y-o-u-C-R-A-Z-Y?!' Kaji said well almost shouted Kaze winced and didn't say anything

'He is a Spirit! We can't just go pelting stuff at him, some other random higher Spirit will come down and eat us!!'

'What are you two yelling about?'

They both spun around

'Chi!'

'Ya?'

'You okay?'

'Of course I'm not!'

'Well duh!' Kaji said to Kaze 'She fell into a flipping river! And doesn't remember!'

'Ano… Yeah… okay…whatever'

'Chi…'

'Hmm?'

'Do you know him?'

'Who?'

Kaze and Kaji both pointed towards the White Dragon, Chihiro blinked several times, she then looked towards the ground

'Chi what are you doing?'

'I'm trying to get up…'

'Oh…'

Chihiro got up drowsily and somehow made her way over to the Dragon and settled herself beside it. Kaze and Kaji stood back while blinking, while Chihiro placed her hand on the Dragon's forehead and muttered 'Haku?'

(A/n: I guess you all ditched the reviewing idea huh? Oh wells, I didn't expect it to, at least it getting read!)


	4. Finding You

Chapter Four – Finding You

-A/n: I'm sorry it took so long! Please don't throw things at me or kill me!!-

-A/n; this is annoying me; I'm setting a-what-you-look-like for the chars in this Story.

Chihiro (Daiichi Ogino); Age 19. Wears her brown hair up, in the hair tie "Granny" gave her. Wears faded Jeans and light green top with a symbol of Dragon at the bottom, likes to wear anything Emerald and anything with Dragons on, go figure. Her favourite thing is her memories of the time she was at the Spirit world. Eye colour is the same as it was in the movie.

Kaji (Chuuko Ogino); Age 8. Wears her brown hair in a braid, wears brown pants with heaps of pockets, god knows what's in them, likes to wear anything old and red. Her favourite thing is the Summer time. Eye colour hazel.

Kaze (Hana Ogino); Age 7. Wears her light brown hair down because theirs not enough to go into a braid (picture Kisa from Fruits Basket), wears a long white skirt with little patterns of flowers, a top which has the beach on it with a Hawaiian flower at the bottom. Her favourite thing is watching the wind move through the trees (or anything moving) anything that looks like snow and the colour white-grey. Eye colour is brown mixed with a yellow-orange.

Haku; (full name Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi A total mouth full which is why in most of my stories he is named Haku you can't expect Chihiro to keep saying said mouth full? Coz I really can't.); Age 20 (that's funny considering everything). His hair is the same colour as it was in the movie (I'll kill anyone who changes it –glares-) Just longer now reaches his shoulders. Wears simular clothes to what he wore in the movie. Favourite thing is water (does Chihiro come under here? Lol), and his memories of Chihiro. Eye colour is Emerald (same in the movie).

Oh, and yeah. Remember I said something about a symbol for Dragon on Chihiro's shirt? Yea he didn't notice it till when he put her down, not that he had a lot of time to look at her shirt. I would run away screaming. Just that a lot of things happened at once and he didn't notice it till then, and I have no idea why I'm even writing this down….He noticed that her shirt was green when he picked her out of the water, it didn't mean anything to him, although it did, he didn't know. Lol. He was more concerned about Chihiro being the mother of Kaji and Kaze, that's funny, then once being told they were her sisters he was concerned about getting Chihiro warm and Kaji and Kaze inside before the Shadows came out and they ran like hell screaming. And you're properly wondering where the heck Rin came from? Well Haku went and found her first, knowing she'd want to know about Chihiro being back and also because he needed help with the futons. And why he slept in Dragon form? Well because it would scare the shit out of Kaji and Kaze, no that's me. It was because if Chihiro woke up he would know if she remembered him or not. Yes I know he's weird. And that's Haku's mind for now… don't think I left anything out….

There, do I need to add anyone else…? Any new chars (I don't know if there is gonna be any one new but hey… things might change) I'll add their profile when I know of their existence Lol. My fill-

_**Last Time;**_

_--Chihiro placed her hand on the Dragon's forehead and muttered 'Haku?'_

The Dragon seemed to stir under her hand and Kaji and Kaze froze ('He's gonna eat us…')

'Haku? It is _you_… isn't it?'

The Dragon woke and looked at her his green eyes fixed on her ('He's defiantly gonna eat us')

Haku changed back into a human and Chihiro faltered, Kaji and Kaze's legs failed them

'Ow...' Kaze muttered to Kaji who was looking at her sister

'Hello Chihiro.' He said she gasped and her breath came in short gasps. Kaji and Kaze were totally confused into what was happening.

'Haku!' she said while hugging him, he blinked in the corner of his eye he could she Kaji and Kaze who were blinked and saw Kaji mutter to Kaze "What the?" Kaze shrugged. Haku realized that she was crying

'Why are you crying?'

She cried even more. Kaji looked over to Haku and inaudibly said

"Comfort her"

Haku, who was already planning to do so, had no idea how. But something over took him and he gathered her in his arms, she was so surprised by this she stopped crying before she could do anything she was asleep.

-

* * *

-

Haku placed her down and looked at the two girls who shrugged.

Chihiro woke the next morning when she did her sisters were arguing over something or whatever when they saw Chihiro awake they stopped what they were doing. Chihiro had the time to look around her memory severing her right she was in the boiler room as was before. She didn't notice much before she only saw her dragon (A/n: HER!!! Hahaha! My fill.) Kamajii was still asleep

'Chi…'

'Sissy…'

Chihiro looked at the two and they pointed to the door, she looked towards it then back to them and frowned

'What about it?'

'Haku went in there…'

She soon became worried

'How long ago was that?'

They both shrugged she got up and wiped invisible dirt of her clothes

(A/n: If you're wondering no one changed her…. Haku used a heating spell. Cheater!!! Lol. My fill)

'Did he say where he was going?' They both could hear the worry in her voice they shook their heads

'Iiya, we didn't follow him, he told us to stay here because Spirits don't like Human smell-'

'That's where Kaze got the idea they'd eat us.'

Chihiro was under a lot of pressure from not laughing out loud

'I'm gonna go find him, stay here okay?'

They both nodded as she went out she was sure she heard "Don't get eaten" she smiled then shook her head and started to walk.

-

* * *

-

She had no idea where he was or where she was going. The bath house hadn't changed but several things had been changed around. Sneaking around wasn't exactly on the-to-be-doing list when trying to find someone, but it was something she was well known for. She soon ended up in a corridor on some floor several high up. Seeing no one in the hall she walked normally. Seeing a flash of white and emerald from the window she quickly ran to it seeing it again she raced out of the hall Stuff the sneak Chihiro. Their-was also another thing she was known for – running, without anyone seeing her.

-

Kamajii was awake, so were the Soot Ball. Kaze and Kaji were both in grossed in watching the Soot Balls they didn't notice their sister zipping past them, what they did notice was a lot of cool air.

Chihiro looked up to the sky following where her Dragon was going (A/n: Her!! My bad…Just had to say it again) he landed the other side of the bridge and changed while Chihiro ran at him, catching him off guard she hugged him

'Uh… Hi... Chihiro… what are you doing outside?'

'Finding you…'

If Chihiro looked up she would have saw him blinking several times.

She let go of him then continued

'-Went around the whole bath house too.'

Haku smiled at her then went over to the bridge and lent against it looking down into the sea, Chihiro walked over to him. Nothing was said for awhile till Haku turned to her and asked 'How did you end up back here?'

'My parents died when Kaji and Kaze were little, they told me that we were going to be separated, once they found houses for Kaji and Kaze to go to, but they never did, so I kept them for the sake of my parents they always told me to keep an eye on them, before Kaji was born I tried to come back, but could never find the entrance, I never forgot, I never do want to forget, between the time Kaji and Kaze and my mother falling ill, I took her place in many things but I could never replace her, soon after my mum died my dad decided to go to… Leaving me with Kaji and Kaze, which was when I realized that I had no other living relatives, that was when I grew up. One day I took Kaji and Kaze out for a drive, their was a accident, I can't remember what happened but I take it the car swerved off the road because when I woke up Kaji and Kaze were standing over me asking if I was alright, I had been unconscious for hours I think, I heard running water and we went to check it out, that was the river I fell into, I was never good at swimming because my parents never let me near water afraid I fall in…' Chihiro laughed silently at herself watching the water below turn into waves. Haku stayed quiet while she talked

'You can only find the gate when you're not looking for it.' He said looking back towards where the sky seemed met the sea

'Huh?'

He grinned a little but didn't say anything to her

'Look, the suns going down.' Chihiro said pointing towards it

'We better get back inside then.'

When they walked back into the Boiler Room, Kaji and Kaze were out like a light

'They've been out like a light for half hour now.' Kamajii said when he saw Chihiro who nodded.

Several hours later it was dark, and Chihiro really couldn't sleep. She sat up in her bed her head leaning on the wall behind her, her eyes roamed the room. Nothing, nothing, nothing… Hello! Her eyes zoomed back to a familiar Dragon. Chihiro frowned. _I didn't know he was sleeping here…. Well I did fall asleep before him so…_ Chihiro thought while she sweet dropped, she sighed everyone was asleep but her. Her eyes went to the ceiling here eyes found a fan. _Funny, they must have repaired it_. Chihiro smiled

_Sound the bugle now  
Play it just for me  
as the seasons change  
Remember how I used to be  
now I can't go on  
I can't even start  
I've got nothing left  
Just an empty heart_

The Soot Balls came out hearing her voice not that she noticed

_I'm a soldier  
Wounded so I must give up the fight  
there's nothing more for me  
Lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here._

Both of her sisters twitched in a odd way Chihiro looked at them Kaze groaned in her sleep and rolled over

_Sound the bugle now  
Tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know  
That leads to anywhere  
without a light I fear that I will  
Stumble in the dark  
Lay right down  
Decide not to go on_

Her voice now was getting the attention from a certain Dragon, but she didn't notice him open his eyes or the silent glare Kaji and Kaze gave him

_Then from on high  
Somewhere in the distance  
there's a voice that calls  
Remember who your are  
if you lose yourself  
Your courage soon will follow  
so be strong tonight_

_Remember who you are  
Yeah, you're a soldier now  
Fighting in a battle  
to be free once more  
Yeah, that's worth fighting for…._

Chihiro got up and stretched then and walked over to the door opened it and closed it. Only then did Kaji and Kaze get up and Haku went back to Human. Kaze turned to him

'You better go find her..-' Kaji said

'She hasn't sung that song since Ka-san died…' Kaze said

(A/n: Don't bite the hand that feds you, don't sue me if I got the spelling wrong.)

Haku frowned but didn't ask, he got up then turned to them

'Would you happen to know where she would go…?'

Kaji and Kaze looked at each other

'Ano… She always said something about a flower maze…-'

He left leaving two confused kids behind him.

-A/n: Alright, I spent three to five hours glaring holes in my computer screen to finish this chapter, torturing myself saying that I'd take Spirited Away and the Inuyasha movie's I have, away if I didn't finish it. So I guess that worked. Please tell me what you want in this story, because if I glare any more at my computer it's going to burn…. R&R please.-

-A/n: Oh and, uh… The song is called Sound the Bugle by Bryan Adams, and if you're wondering a Bugle is a brass instrument…-


End file.
